


Roommates in Quarantine - Destiel

by ChangeGirlYuki



Series: Roommates in Quarantine [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Dorks in Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Frustration, Hurt/Comfort, Locked In, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Quarantine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:53:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23408602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangeGirlYuki/pseuds/ChangeGirlYuki
Summary: Dean does something stupid and has to make Cas happy again. That's... basically it.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Roommates in Quarantine [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683892
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	Roommates in Quarantine - Destiel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AnnaWinchester5](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaWinchester5/gifts).



> My first Destiel or Supernatural fanfiction ever. I really like the ship though and I figured, I'd give it a try. It was kind of inspired by the current situation and I thought, why not.  
> Special thanks goes to AnnaWinchester5 for editing :)

Roommates in Quarantine - Destiel

*Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or the show's characters. No money is made with this, I live off comments and kudos.*

„Look, Cas, this is not my fault! Believe me, I could think of hundreds of things I‘d love to do instead of being in quarantine with you!“  
„Well, I‘m very sorry, Dean, but this is what it is. Sorry to be such a disappointing company!“ 

And maybe it was the way Castiel raised his voice or the words he said or how he said it… or maybe everything of it, or maybe the way he just so slightly slammed the door shut when he left the room of their rented two-room-aparment, but somehow Dean knew that he‘d screwed up immensely.  
A couple hours later, Dean knew he’d been right about that. Because even though he had messed up before, Castiel had always kept focused on their current case. He’d keep working, keep thinking, and then come back to Dean to discuss some new aspect or theory with him and Sam. This time though, the brunette stayed in his own bedroom and did God knows what. And even though he was growing insane the longer they were forced to stay inside of this place and have Sam deliver food to them, he knew that he wasn’t against spending time with Castiel per se. The angel could be funny and quirky at times, if he wanted. He could be good company and some times he didn’t even have to try. Scratch that, most of the times. Because, if Dean was being honest with himself, something he rarely was, he really liked Cas. More then a friend. And even though he knew that there would never be a future for them as an “us”, as boyfriends, he couldn’t stand the thought of his angel being mad at him. 

Dean had no idea for how long he’d been standing outside of Castiel’s door. It sure felt like forever. He knew that Cas must have felt him standing there, but the brunette hadn’t said a single thing yet. Raising his hand for the fiftieth time, Dean finally knocked at the painted wood and waited.  
“What do you want, Dean?”, came the muffled voice. And something about that was off. So Dean didn’t bother anymore and walked right inside. And the sight he was greeted with couldn’t have been more odd.  
Castiel had taken his coat off, must have thrown it onto the floor carelessly. His shoes were laying somewhere on the floor, one poking out from under the bed. And on said bed, the sheets crumbled and hugging a pillow, was Cas. He had his face buried in the soft material and his eyes looked slightly red.  
“Have you been crying?!”, Dean asked, voice breaking just the tiniest bit when he stepped closer and stared in disbelief. Never, never before had Castiel looked more human before. More broken. More sad and lonely.  
And just like that did Castiel sit up, expression becoming as stoic as usual. “Of course not. Angels do not do such things, Dean.”  
Now that was such a bad lie that it was no problem to look past it. Shaking his head, Dean walked over and sat next to Cas on the bed. “You’re a really bad liar, you know...”  
“Angels...”  
“Do not lie? Bull. Now listen Cas”, Dean interrupted and did something daring. He took Castiel’s hand. “This whole… situation, the curse, the quarantine… it’s bugging me immensely. I don’t like being locked up. Not after… y’know? I don’t like Sam being on his own. You know how suicidal he can be. But I didn’t mean to be this harsh to you. I’m just frustrated and I didn’t mean what I said. I like spending time with you, Cas, because I like you.”  
And once more did it dawn Dean that he had yet again said something stupid. “I mean… I like you, like a friend. Of course...”, he hastily corrected and cleared his throat. He tried to pull back his hand but Castiel wouldn’t let go.  
“If I am a bad liar, you are too, Dean”, Castiel said, blue eyes staring into green ones. Dean swallowed and tried to pull back again. “Look, Cas, I...”  
He didn’t get to say anything else though, because suddenly, there were lips on his. Soft lips, so soft and shy, not really moving at all. But it was a kiss nonetheless and it was more then Dean had ever dared dreaming of. He tried kissing back just as softly, not really sure if he was allowed to, also scared that he’d scare his angel away. Way too early did Cas pull away. For a few seconds, they just stared at each other.  
“I really like you too, Dean”, Cas then said and leaned his head against Dean’s shoulder, still holding his hand. Dean laughed breathlessly. This was the last thing he’d expected from being in quarantine, but he was sure that he’d do everything all over again, if it got him a kiss from his angel.  
“I’m glad”, he whispered and hugged Cas. The other hummed softly and then Dean felt as if Cas’ invisible wings wrapped around them. It was the best feeling ever, but not as good as the kiss on his cheek he got right then and there.  
Maybe he should trust Sammy some more. The boy would figure this stupid curse out somehow. And until then, he’d enjoy his angel for as long as possible. 

*End!*


End file.
